Saved by the light
by Tippy The Tipster
Summary: Bane has been excommincated and he is found by a girl who saves his life. As the time goes by Bane finds out that there is more to this woman than he thought. What happens when things start to chance between them? Will he stay with her? Or leave to deal with the League of Shadows?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Darkness, one of the only things he had learned how to survive in, but now he felt like he was lost in it.

The pain in his body was unbearable and all he could do was to let the river drag him along.

He had no idea how much time had passed since he was pushed in the river with a broken mask and a gunshot in his leg. All he knew was that he had been betrayed by the only person he had ever cared about. How could she just stand there and do nothing?

He understood that she could do nothing about him being excommunicated, but it had shocked him a little when she hadn't said anything to stop them from breaking his mask and shoot him in his leg, before they had pushed him into the river.

When he had hit the water, he had tried to keep himself floating in the water, but after some time the pain got too much for him and he had to tie himself to a big tree branch.

All his clothing was soaked now and as the darkness was coming he could feel the chill of the water getting to him.

He had to get out of the water if he wanted survive, but every time he moved just an inch his body burned with pain.

This was not good and he had to just hope that the river would get him somewhere before it was too late.

He woke up to total darkness and his whole body felt numb.

It felt like the branch had stopped moving but he couldn't move to see if he was stuck, or if he actually got to the side of the river.

All he could see was the stars above his head and it brought him back to the pit, as he could remember looking at the stars through the hole during the long nights with all the pain.

Hours seemed to drag by and he could feel himself starting to fall asleep, as his body gave up fighting the pain. He closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness and he could feel the pain go away as he slowly lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 1: Saved

**Chapter 1: Saved**

It was early morning and she was going out to check her fishing traps. As she stepped into her boat she stopped for a second and looked up the river.

A frown covered her face. She hated to think about what was hiding in the mountains there, and she was reminded every day. Even though she couldn't see the building itself she knew it was there. Waiting with the men inside to go into action, whenever their leader commanded them to.

God how she hated that man.

She pushed against the side of the river to get the boat out in the water, but nothing happened and she tried harder but still nothing.

After a few more tries she leaned over the side of the boat and she could see there was a branch stuck to her boat.

Great just what she needed.

She went to the front and reached over the side to get the branch off her boat, and she grabbed the first thing she could get her hand on.

Then she froze. That didn't feel like a branch at all. It felt more like a...

With a yelp she let go and stumbled a little backwards, as she was sure that she had just grabbed onto an arm on the branch.

Was there a dead body in the water?!

She moved a little closer again and peeked over the side of the boat.

What she saw shocked her. There in the water with the branch was a man and he didn't look like he was alive at all.

He had this weird mask on his face and he looked like he had been in the water for a long time.

Well, she probably had to check his pulse to see if he really was dead.

Slowly she reached down her hand to his neck. His skin was freezing cold against her skin as she was trying to press her fingers to his neck.

That was when his arm moved a little bit and she ripped her arm away from him.

Oh my god! He was still alive!

What was she going to do with him?! She couldn't let him freeze to death out here in the water, so she grabbed a hold of one of his arms and started to drag him and the branch away from her boat and towards the side of the river.

* * *

After a lot of work she finally got him out of the water. She got the branch of him to see if he was hurt anywhere, and that was when she saw what looked to be a gunshot wound in one of his legs. The mask he was wearing seemed to be broken a little bit, but other than that he seemed fine.

She inspected the wound in his leg a little and it didn't look like it had been treated at all.

Crap that meant she had to get him back to her house to get a closer look at the wound.

After about an hour she finally got to her house. Man this guy was really heavy, but she hadn't really expected anything else, since just by looking at him she could tell that his body was huge.

She was just glad that she had kept doing the training her dad had made her do all those years ago. Otherwise she would have been stuck with a half dead guy down by the river.

When she finally got him inside she put him down on the floor, and went to get the fire started so she could warm him up.

After the fire got going she turned to the man on the floor. She had to get him into some dry clothes but she didn't know if she had anything that could fit him. Maybe there was something in her dad's old closet that she could use.

She went to the back room that used to be her dad's room, and for a moment she hesitated to open the door. It had been such a long time since she had been in there, and she knew it would only remind her of all the things she and her dad had together.

The sound of somebody moving around in the other room got her out of her thoughts, and she pressed down the door handle and went inside. She didn't get herself time to look around and went straight to the closet. When she opened the closet she got some sweatpants, an oversized shirt and a thick blanket. After that she hurried out of the room and slammed the door shut and went to the bathroom to quickly grab a towel.

The man had turned himself unto his side, and it sounded like he had trouble breathing. She went in front of him and she could see he was trying to get away from her. What the heck had happened to him?! He seemed lost and panicked, but at the same time he seemed ready to fight her should she try anything.

Kneeling down in front of the man she looked into his eyes, and she could see all the pain he was in. She had to give him some pain meds soon, but first she needed to get him out of his wet clothes. Reaching out a hand she grabbed his shirt and started to move it of him. As soon as she touched him he tried to get away and his hand moved to grab her hand.

"It's alright. I'm only trying to help you and to do that I need to get you out of these wet clothes" she said as she looked into his hard pain filled eyes.

He looked at her for a moment and then he seemed to relax a little. She moved his shirt up over his stomach, and after some time and hard work she got it of him. Next she dried him of and put the blanket around his upper body to keep him warm.

She moved her hand down to get his pants off him and she only hoped, that he was not one of these men that wouldn't wear underwear. Since that would be a little awkward for both him and her, but luckily he had underwear on.

As she dried him of with the towel she inspected the gunshot wound more. It seemed that the bullet had gone straight through his thigh and out on the other side.

The wound itself looked like it needed a very good clean up, and he would probably get an infection if she didn't clean it up now. She went back to the bathroom and got out the first aid kit and got out some disinfection for the wound.

"Sorry but this is probably going to hurt you for a little bit" she said to the man as she started to clean up the wound.

He moved a little bit when she put the disinfection into the wound, but other than that he didn't move an inch. She wondered if he was even aware of what was going on.

After the cleaning she bandaged the wound and got the pants and shirt on him. They seemed a little tight on him but they would do for now.

She got out another blanket and put it on the couch in front of the fire. The man didn't seem to react much when she moved him onto the couch.

In some way he reminded her of somebody but she didn't know who. Maybe it was one of her dad's former patients.

His breathing was still sounding weird and he still seemed to be in a lot of pain.

She knew she had to remove his mask to give him the pain killer, but she was a little afraid to get close to him. But she didn't have any choice if she wanted to get his pain to go away.

So she moved closer to him and started to look at the mask, and she found out that she could loosen it on the back his head. When she loosened the mask she could see the look of panic in his eyes.

"It's okay I'm only going the give you some sleeping meds and pain killer to help your body rest" she said as she took the mask of his face.

What she saw under the mask shocked her.

His face had a long scar on one side of his face, it went from his ear down to his bottom lip. Then her eyes went to his nose where there was a small scar and she could see it had been broken once.

For a moment she forgot about the sleeping meds and pain killer, and it was only when he looked at her for a moment that she seemed to snap out of it.

She quickly gave him the meds and she watch as he swallowed them, and after a few minutes he was out.

This was just impossible it couldn't be him. He was the one who had saved his child. How could he throw him out like this?!

She had only seen him one or two times when she had helped her dad, but she was almost positive that the man lying before her was Bane.

**That's it for now :) I hope you guys like it so far and I apologies for the bad gramma and spelling. Please let me know what you guys think of this so far :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the rescuer

**Chapter 2: Meeting the rescuer**

He woke up to the feeling of something warm on the side of his face. It felt like someone was washing his face with a wet cloth.

For a moment he felt very relaxed until memories of what happened started to come back to him.

He had been excommunicated from the league of shadows and they had broken his mask.

His mask?! Where was it? It was supposed to be on his face all the time to stop his chronic pain.

The warmth touched his face again and he grabbed onto the person. His eyes flew open as he was about to strike at the person.

"Whoa easy there! I'm only trying to help you"

He stopped just before his hand grabbed the neck of the person and he took a moment to look at the person.

Beside him was a woman kneeling on the floor, and in one of her hands she had wet cloth which was near his face. Her other hand moved up to his outstretched hand at her neck and moved it back down to the couch he was laying on.

"I found you out in the river and since I'm not a bad person I decided to help you out" she said as she moved away from him.

When she moved away from him he could see that she was very slim build, even though she had on baggy cloth. Her hair was black as the night and fell down her back. Her eyes had been a deep dark brown as he saw them when he woke up.

"Where is my mask?" he heard himself ask in a kind of rasping voice.

She sat down in the chair beside the fireplace and looked at him for a moment, as if she was thinking about if she should tell him or not.

"It's in my dad's study since it needs to be repaired" she answered.

He sat up more on the couch and he felt a sharp pain in his leg. Right they had shot him to before they had pushed him into the water.

"I want it back now" he said as he looked straight at her.

"Didn't you hear what I said?! It's broken so you can't use it at the moment" she answered as she rolled her eyes at him.

He could feel the anger start to rise inside of him. The mask meant everything to him and he knew that the pain would be back soon, since he only was able to take it off for a short time each day.

"Where is your dad's study?" he asked determent to get the mask back.

The woman looked at him and a smile spread on her face.

"I'm not going to tell you since I will not allow you to enter that room"

He started to get up since he had had enough of this woman, and he would search the whole house to find the mask by himself if he had to.

Just as he got up in his full height she moved to get in front of him.

"If I were you I would sit back down again before I make you" she said and her voice sounded more threatening now.

"And how do you intend to do that?" he said as he looked down at her.

Before he could even blink he felt his good leg being swept away from under him, and he felt himself fall heavily back unto the couch.

He felt the couch give away a little bit under his weight and he was a little bit surprised at how quick she had moved.

"There. Now you better stay there or I might have to bet you up some more" the woman said in a teasing voice as she walked away from him.

He looked at her with anger in his eyes and he could feel that he was getting very annoyed with this woman.

After a few moments she came back with a bottle of pills and a glass of water.

"These pills will help you with keeping the pain away while I take a look at your mask" she said as she threw them into his lap.

"Take two of them every two hours and you will be fine"

"How do you know about my mask? And how do you know how to fix it?" he asked her.

He heard her sigh and she turned around to face him again.

"It's a long story but my dad used to work for the league of shadows, and he was the man who created your mask when they saved you from the pit. I was helping him some times when he was tending to you so I know exactly who you are. You are Bane the man who gave his life to save Talia from the pit." She said and he was trying hard to remember her but everything seemed very blurry from when he was taken out of the pit.

He only remembered all the pain and the next thing he knew he had on the mask.

"I don't like the league of shadows, in fact I hate them, and nothing would please me more if they all died" she said as she turned around again.

"And why is that?" he heard himself ask and he could see her stop out of the corner of his eye.

"They killed my dad because he was making those pills for you. He was trying to help you with the pain and he was trying to free you from the mask. Ra's al Ghoul didn't want that and when my dad didn't follow his orders he had him executed"

For a moment Bane felt a little confused, as one part of him didn't want to believe any of the things she said and the other was telling him that everything was true.

"What is your name?" he asked just before she got out of sight.

For a moment he thought she wasn't going to answer.

"Angelina" he heard her say and then she disappeared into the back of the house.

**That's it for now I hope you like it :) Please let me know what you think and I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 3: Starting something new

**The song that is used in this chapter belongs to Mikey Wax and is called Only One.**

**Sorry it has been some time but I have been on a much needed vacation from my work, and I didn't have any internet. Since my laptop didn't want to work with me on making a connection, stupid technology. But any way here is the new update and I hope you all like it :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Starting something new**

It had been about a week now since Bane had woken up, and she was still trying to figure out how to replace the tubes on the front of the mask.

She sighed at times like this she really wished her dad was still here, so that he could help her figure out of this mess she had gotten herself into.

Then there also were the fact that she hated, that she had to spend so much time in his study. Everywhere she looked something reminded her of how great a man her dad had been. She only wishes that her mom could have seen how he turned out before she had left her and her dad behind.

She used to blame her dad for her mom's suicide, but as she got older she learned that her mom just couldn't live a life, where she was afraid of every shadow around her, and she didn't blame her for that.

She needed to get her thoughts together if she was to figure out this mask, and so she left the study to get some fresh air.

As she walked out of the study she walked past the piano in the back of the living room. She remembered as a kid she used to sit beside her dad when he was playing on it. He would play songs to make her happy and try to comfort her by getting her to listen to the music. It had worked every time and as she got older he learned her how play on it. She had some times played on it for hours and she would always feel as if nothing was going on around her.

Her eyes fell on the notes for the song that was sitting on the piano, and without thinking she sat down and started to play. Her fingers were moving on their own and she started to sing the song in front of her.

_Well there's a feeling that I get when you look at me that way_

_A feeling like you're all out of love_

_And it's an unforgiving fact that in the past yeah you've had it tough_

_And I don't wanna try to save you_

_Just wanna see you smile, if for a night_

_So come on come lay your guard down give it up._

_I really need you to trust me now, come a little closer,_

_don't back down giving you the most of my love,_

_I'm making you my only one my only one_

_I really need you to trust me now_

_Come a little closer and hear me out_

_Life's a roller coaster but this is my vow, I'm making you my only one_

_And there's a look inside your eyes when I say let's get away_

_A look just like you're ready to run_

_So pack your things and come with me and let's drive off into the sun_

_Cause I don't wanna try to save you_

_I just wanna see you smile if for a night_

_So come on come lay your guard down show your love_

_I really need you to trust me now come a little closer_

_Don't back down giving you the most of my love_

_I'm making you my only one my only one_

_I really need you to trust me now_

_Come a little closer and hear me out_

_Life's a roller coaster but this is my vow, I'm making you my only one_

_And I don't really know what I can say to you that I haven't said before_

_Just open up your heart a little more_

_I really need you to trust me now come a little closer_

_Don't back down giving you the most of my love_

_I'm making you my only one my only one_

_I really need you to trust me now_

_Come a little closer and hear me out_

_Life's a roller coaster but this is my vow, I'm making you my only one_

When the sound of the piano ended she felt the tears that were falling. This was the song her dad wrote to her before he was executed. She had hated him so much that day for not thinking about what he was getting himself into.

He had ignored her when she had told him that he should get out of the league of shadows before it was too late. She had begged him not to help them anymore and now she was doing the same thing. But she wasn't about to let her guard down for one second.

She got up from the piano and grabbed her jacket from beside the door, as she might as well work her anger out of her body through training.

* * *

After about an hour she could feel herself starting to calm down, and she sat down on a log outside the house to do the last of her training.

As she was meditating she was listening to all the sounds around her and she could feel herself starting to relax. Everything seemed to fall back into place and she felt nothing but peace around her.

When she was starting to feel cold she opened up her eyes and decided to go and check her fishing traps. Even through it was the beginning of spring it was still pretty cold outside and there was still a little bit of ice on the river near the sides.

She jumped into her boat and pushed it from the side.

After about half an hour she had checked her traps and put them all out again. She had gotten three big fish. That should be enough to feed both her and Bane.

She hadn't seen him since he went outside this morning and she only hoped that he hadn't gotten himself in trouble. Since he stilled had the gunshot wound in his leg and she wasn't going to save his ass again.

When she got to the house she went into the kitchen to start the cleaning of the fish.

Not long after she had started with the first fish she heard the door open and close. She guessed that Bane must have come back as she could hear him going to the bathroom.

She had given him some more of her dad's clothes to wear since he need more than one set of clothes. The once he had been wearing in the river didn't smell good so she had thrown them out. Bane hadn't liked it at all but she didn't care, her house was not going to smell like a fishing boat.

When she was done with the first fish and started on the second she heard him come out from the bathroom again. She could hear him limping to the couch and it sounded like he was working on the fire.

It was still a little weird for her to have somebody living with her again, but she was starting to like it since it felt safer to have someone else around in the house.

That was a feeling Bane had easily brought forward in her and she didn't know why she was feeling like that, but she was starting to understand why Talia had felt so safe around Bane in the pit. He just seemed to have this air around him that made you feel safe.

Of course he had his moments where you wouldn't feel safe around him at all, and she still remembered how he had grabbed her yesterday. She had tried to get his hand of her as he was squeezing the air out of her and when nothing worked she had kicked him in the groin. That got him to let go and she had escaped outside and after that they hadn't really talked or been around each other.

She was done with all of the fish now and she turned around to put one of them in the freezer, when she ran straight into a hard body.

As she jumped back she grabbed the nearest knife and got ready to strike when she saw it was Bane.

"Oh my god, don't scare me like that!" she yelled at him as she put the knife down onto the table again.

For a moment she thought she saw the beginning of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"What do you want?" she asked as she moved around him to go to the freezer with the fish.

"How long are you with the work on the mask?" he asked as he leaned against the door frame, so he was preventing her from leaving the room.

"I haven't made any progress yet as I still need to figure out my dad's drawings" she said as she moved back to the kitchen counter.

"And how long will that take you?"

"I don't know but you have nothing to worry about. My dad made a lot of those pills before he died and he showed me how to mix the drugs into a liquid form. So you won't be in pain unless you forget to take them" she said as she started to make both of the fish ready for the oven.

"Good to know" was all he said as he pushed of the door frame to walk into the living room.

For a moment she just stood there looking after him as he left, but then she snapped out of it and moved to the oven to put in the fish.

* * *

When she was done with the cooking she went into the living room to give Bane his plate, and she was surprised to find him by the piano.

It looked like he was thinking deeply about something as he was reading the song.

She put down the plate on the table by the couch and went to walk back out into the kitchen, since she didn't want to interrupt him in whatever he was thinking about.

"Who wrote this song?" she heard him ask just as she was about to go through the door to the kitchen.

"Doesn't it say who wrote it at the bottom of the paper?" she said as she was turning around to face him. When she had turned fully around and was looking at him, it was clear to her that she had irritated him with her question.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid, that I wouldn't have seen the name if it was there? Was it your dad who wrote it?"

He was walking towards her as he asked her the question again, and she instantly started to back away from him since she didn't like where this was going.

"Well if there's no name on the paper then I don't know who wrote it" she answered as she could feel the back of her body hitting the kitchen counter.

Bane was still coming closer to her and she was looking for something to protected herself with, in case things was going to go as yesterday.

He put his arms on either side of her body, so that she would have no escape route, and then he leaned down so their faces was on the same level and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I think you know very well who wrote the song. Your eyes is giving away all of your feelings and from what I can see the person must have been meaning a great deal to you"

Darn it, why did he have to be so good at reading people. How was she supposed to get herself out of this situation?! Sometimes she was thinking that he was only doing this to see how far he could push her before she would do something.

"Well then maybe it's none of your concern then. Now would you please step away from me so I can have my dinner" she said as she was trying to push him away from her.

"And what will you do if I refuse?" he asked as he was putting more his weight against her hand on his chest.

"Bane if you don't move I swear to god I will make you move" she said as she was getting tired of this game or whatever this was.

He just chuckled a bit at her reply and stayed where he was, and she was trying harder now to push him away.

"I thought your dad would have taught you to defend yourself against someone like me. But I guess he failed in that too" he said and that seemed to snap something inside her.

Without thinking she moved her hand to slap him but he caught it before it even made contact with his face. She stilled looked him straight in the eyes and she could see the amusement in them. So this was all a game to him. Did he really not thinking she would be able to overpower him?! She would show him what she was capable of!

Her next move was to go for his groin and he moved out of the way. Just as she had expected and that was when she went for his good leg and pushed it really hard so he would lose his balance.

For a moment she thought it would work as he couldn't put his full weight on his injured leg. But she had just forgotten that he was still holding onto her hand. So when he started to stumble she got dragged along with him and before she knew it she was on the floor on top of Bane.

Dammit, this was not how it was supposed to end up, and she still couldn't get away from him since he was holding her hand.

She didn't have much time to thinking about what to do, since Bane was quick to roll them over so he was the one on top.

"That was a good move too bad you weren't strong enough to get your hand free" he said as he smirked down at her.

He had let go of her hand now but she was now trapped under his body, and she wasn't sure what to do now. That was when she got an idea that might work and she just prayed that this would work on Bane too.

"Who said I was trying to get free?"

For a moment she could see the confusion in his eyes, but he was quick to cover it up.

"Oh and why wouldn't you try to get away from your enemy?"

She lifted one of her hands up to touch his chin and she could see him tense at her touch. Now it was actually a good thing that he was the one on top, as there wasn't much he could do to get her hand of him, since he was using his arms to hold his weight of her.

For a moment she just let her hand stay on his face and then she let it follow the scar down to his lips, where she traced around them for a moment before moving her hand down to his neck.

"Maybe I like the situation I'm in with my "enemy""

He seemed to thinking about for a moment and she moved her hand to the back of his neck. She felt the scar there and started tracing it with her fingers.

As soon as she touched the scar something changed in his eyes, and she could see pain in his eyes every time she touched the scar. Guess there was only so much that the pills could do after all.

Then she decided to make her move as he seemed to be distracted enough to not read her movement. So before she could change her mind, she grabbed onto his neck and lifted herself up to crash her mouth to his.

As soon as their lips touched she felt him tense up even more but then he seemed to relax a bit, and then she felt him kiss her back?!

She moved her legs so she could flip him over and as soon as she got the chance she moved off him. When she got off him she grabbed her plate and ran off to her dads study before he could get a chance to trap her again.

Inside her dads study she leaned against the back of the door and she felt a smile staring to cover her lips. Guess Bane wasn't as hard to get to after all she thought as she went to eat her dinner while she studied her dad's papers.

**Sorry but this is where this chapter ends :) Hope you guys enjoyed it! I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who is following this story, and thanks for the reviews so far. It means a lot to me since it's what's keeping me going :) Please let me know what you thinking and I will be up with the next chapter as soon as possible :) See ya later guys!**


	5. Chapter 4: Taking the next step

**Sorry for the long wait with the update but I have been having a busy time with my school :) So I hope you guys haven't given up on the story yet :)**

**But anyway here it is the next chapter and I will give a little warning that there is going to be some fluff in this chapter :)**

**I hope like and enjoy!**

**The song belongs to Emeli Sande**

**Chapter 4: Taking the next step:**

It had been about a week now since Angelina had kissed him, and she seemed to be acting different around him. He couldn't figure out what was different about her but something in her eyes had changed, and he didn't know if he liked it or not.

Most of the day she would be in the study working on his mask, or whatever other things she was doing in there, and he would focus on getting back to his training, but every now and then his thoughts would go back to the kiss.

Why had she kissed him? He couldn't figure it out. Was it to distract him, because then it had worked, or was there more to it than that? And why did she seem so different now?

He hated having to deal with these thoughts and it was starting to really annoy him.

There was a noise from the study and he stopped his training for a moment and then he continued. After a few seconds he saw her coming out and he thought she would go to the kitchen, but instead she was walking towards him.

"I need you to come with me for a moment"

He looked at her and was about to ask for what she needed him, but before he could say anything she was already walking back to the study.

Well, guess he didn't have a choice then he thought as he got up from the floor.

When he reached the study she was waiting for him inside.

"What is it you need me for?" he asked as he looked around the study to find the reason she needed his help.

Beside her on the table was his mask. It looked a little different than before but other than that it seemed to be fine.

"I fixed your mask and I made some changes on it, as I couldn't make the gas my dad originally used for it. So I changed it so now it can make the liquid form of your medicine into a gas, and then you can breathe it in through the mouth piece as you always have done. The reason why I need you is to test if it's working"

He looked at her for a moment and then back at the mask, before he reached out for the mask. His fingers came in touch with the mouth piece and he traced his fingers over it.

It was so unreal to have to put it back on again now that he finally got it off his face again, and he was thinking if he really had to get it back on.

"I didn't do something to it so it won't kill you. You can go ahead and put it on" he heard Angelina say but he didn't feel like he really wanted to do it.

"Do I really need it now? I mean I could just inject myself with the liquid form, as I'm doing now, and I would be fine right?"

She looked surprised to hear him ask such a question, and for a moment he didn't think she would answer him.

"Yes, you could do that but the effect of the medicine will be better in gas form, and that is why my dad made the mask in the first place. So unless you would like to feel more pain then I suggest you use the mask"

"What pain? I don't feel any pain right now and I haven't felt any pain since I have used the medicine"

He heard her sigh and he knew she knew more than she was telling him.

"Bane, I know you probably don't want to put it back on now that you finally got it off, but I saw the pain you felt when I touched your scar a week ago. So you can't tell me that you don't feel any pain right now because I know you do"

For a moment he had hoped that she didn't see that, but guess he wasn't that lucky. He turned his head to look at her and she looked determent to get him to put the mask on.

"You know you can always inject the medicine into your system any time you need to take the mask off" she said as she looked straight into his eyes with no sign of fear in them.

He looked at the mask again and lifted it up to put it on his face again, and as soon as he had clicked it on he heard the familiar hissing of him breathing through the mask. The little pain he was feeling in his body started to fade, and he felt as if his body had gone numb to any pain.

"How does it feel?"

"It feels as if I have gone numb" he heard himself say in a mechanical voice.

Angelina looked at him for a moment and then she reached out and put her hand on his arm, and for a moment he felt confused about what she was doing.

"Do you feel this?" she asked as she let her hand rest on his arm.

"Yes"

"Well, then the mask is working since it is only numbing your pain, but not your sense of feeling"

He couldn't help but smile a little at that comment since it was new to him to hear anyone other than Talia say that they thought he could feel anything at all. Most people would just see him as a monster and they would think he had no feelings at all.

"Thanks for all your help Angelina" he heard himself say and she looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Hey you were looking so pathetic in that river, so what choice did I have but to help you. At least you did put up a little bit of a fight when you finally came a little to your senses, but I was a little surprised that I still managed to bet you in our little stand off a week ago "

She had a twinkle in her eyes as she looked him dead in the eye, and he couldn't help but smile a little more.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked as she was moving a little closer to him now.

"I don't know. Do you feel like it is?" she said as she briefly touched his arm as she walked by him. He felt himself tense a little at her touch. This game she was playing was all new to him. Well, he had been around women before but none of them had ever acted like this around him.

"Well at least you can't distract me with a kiss this time" he said as he turned around to follow her out of the study.

"I could always take the mask off you, since you would be able to go without it for about 20 minutes"

"Good to know and since I now know your plan, then why don't we test it then" he said as she was walking towards the door and before she could go outside he put his hand on the door.

"Hey, I need to go out there and check my fish traps, otherwise we won't get any food" she said as she turned around to look at him.

"Well, you will have to go through me first then"

Angelina looked at him and he could see her eyes running all over the mask until they finally meet his eyes.

There was a determination in her eyes that he only remembered seeing once and that was when he had challenged her in the kitchen. Guess there was more to this woman than he first had thought.

"You know what lets settle this once and for all outside right now" she said as she kept eye contact with him.

"Ladies first" he answered as he lifted his weight of the door and she slapped his arm before going through the door.

He followed her to a spot beside the house where the snow had cleared a little bit, so you would have better footing there but you still had to look out for the ice.

"Alright let's do this" she said as she got ready and he readied himself for whatever she would throw at him.

* * *

It had been about an hour now and they were both almost covered in mud now as they were still going at each other.

She would dodge every punch or kick he threw at her, and in return she would try to hit him. A few times she had succeed in getting him in one of his sides, but only to get a punch or a kick right back.

At the moment she found him going around her and she followed him as she was throwing jabs at him. Every time she got a little too close to him, he would move or counter with a strike of his own. With every move or attack he made she couldn't help but notice how his muscle would move. She had to admit he was a good looking man and she couldn't help but smile a little, as she never thought she would think that about a man like Bane.

The next one of her jabs hit him in the side and he grabbed onto her arm and swept her legs away from under her. She fell down into the mud and before she knew it he was pinning her down. He got her hands in a tight hold above her head and put his weight onto her so she couldn't move her body around.

She could feel the mud seeping into the back of her clothes and she felt a little chilled by the cold. Darn it, this wasn't suppose happen, and as she tried harder to twist her body from under him she could feel that he was just putting more weight on her.

He leaned down so his mask was right by her ear.

"It would be a lot easier for you if you just gave up" she heard him say into her ear and for a moment she consider doing just that but then she started to fight again. There was no way that she was going to give up; never would she do that. She heard him chuckle and she could feel that some of his weight was of her legs, now that he had leaned forward a bit.

Maybe if she distracted him she could use that against him and get him to lose balance, but it was so much harder to do anything with him holding her hands. So at first she just tried to push a little bit on his legs and she could feel one of them sliding a little bit to the side, but then it just stopped and she couldn't move any of his legs anywhere. Guess it was time for a little distraction then.

"Darn it! Why do you have to be so strong? I mean it's unfair to use that against a woman" she said as she was trying to kick one of his legs from under him.

He raised himself up a little more so he could look into her eyes.

"You know, you were the one who started out by challenging me. So maybe you should have thought about that before you challenged someone stronger than you"

She glared at him as she was trying to get one of her hands free.

"But still shouldn't you be the gentleman and let a woman win a fight against you?" she asked.

For a moment she thought that he was just going to pin her against the ground even more, but then she felt his hand loosen a bit on one of her hands. That was all she needed and quick as lightning she got her hand free and grabbed onto the back of the mask.

She fumbled around trying to open it so she could get it of him, and at the same time he was trying to get a hold of her hand again. But since both their hands were covered in mud it was hard to get a hold of anything.

At last she found the place where she could open the mask, and for a moment she looked him straight in the eyes.

"You better brace yourself Bane, since you will only have 20 minutes to get the mask back on"

For a moment she thought she saw a little bit of panic in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared and she could swear he was smiling under the mask. What was he up to now?

In one quick movement she loosened the mask and put it to the side, but the next thing that happened she didn't see coming.

Before she could do anything Bane crashed his mouth onto hers and kissed her, and for a moment she was too shocked to do anything. But then she felt herself relax and she started kissing him back.

At first he just seemed to taste her lips but then he got more into it and she could feel him sliding his tongue against her bottom lip. She opened up her mouth and their tongues started to battle against each other.

This was feeling so good and yet she knew it was wrong to do this. Her dad would have told her have stupid it was of her to get involved with the enemy, but she didn't care at the moment and she thought to herself that she should have given into the temptation some time ago.

His hand started to slide down her arm towards her side and it was leaving a mud trail behind it, but at the moment she didn't care about the mud as she only cared for the feel of his body against hers.

She could feel her body starting to react to him and she grabbed onto his neck with her free hand to keep his head at her mouth. His hand was now resting on her stomach and she felt him letting go of her other hand, so he could steady himself more without hurting her. She let her other hand slide up his muscled arm and down along his spine until she reached his lower back.

He was trembling a little bit under her and he then turned his head to the side and started to kiss his way down her neck.

As he reached the place, where her shoulder connected with her neck, she felt him nip the nap of her neck and it made her grinned up against him, and it surprised her to feel how much he was enjoying this.

"Well, I guess it's not only me who likes this" she said as she let her hand on his lower back travel to the front of his pants and squeeze him through his pants. She heard him take in a sharp breath and she couldn't help but smile.

"What can I say. I am after all only a man and there is only so much temptation a man can take before he will go mad" he answered.

She smiled even more as she kissed him lightly on the lips before she reached for the mask again. He looked at her with some confusion in his eyes.

"You better put this back on if you intend to follow through with this"

He took the mask from her hand and she traced her fingers over his face before the mask once again covered his face. She let her fingers trace over the front of the mask and over his eyes and she heard him take a sharp intake of air. He opened his eyes and she was lost once again.

She felt him help her up and before she knew it they were inside the house again, and she felt him pin her against the door again. His hands sliding down her sides to her waist and she could feel the front of the mask against the nap of her neck.

She heard him take a deep breath and her hands found their way to the front of his chest. The muscles felt tense for a moment then he seemed to relax again. She let her hands travel down his sides again to his waist, where she grabbed a hold of his shirt as she started to pull it off him. His hands left her body for a moment only to be back a moment later.

Her hands travelled over the scars on his body as he was starting to remove her shirt from her body. It was amazing how many scars he had and she couldn't help but wonder how he got all of them. The biggest one of them was the one following his spine. She let her fingers follow it all the way from the back of his neck to his lower back, as she could feel his hands exploring her own body.

His fingers were running over every curve and for each touch she felt him press himself even closer to her. Her lips were at his neck when she felt his hands stop at her waist as if he wasn't sure if she really wanted this. She kissed him at the nap of his neck and let her hands follow his muscled front down to his waist, and then she kissed her way up to his mask again.

"I. Want. You. Right. Now" was all she said in between her kisses as she started to undo his pants. She reached inside his pants and ran her fingers over his hardening member, and then she heard the mask hiss as he breathed in deeply.

She let his pants fall to the floor as she ran her hands back up to his neck again.

He pressed more closely to her and she could feel herself being backed more up against the door, and she let her hands trace over his chest as he was getting her pants of her. She felt them fall down to her feet and she kicked them out of the way.

They were both down to their underwear now and he moved back a little to take a look at her. She could see his eyes crinkle at the corner and she knew he was smiling about something.

"What are you smiling at Mr. Handsome?" she said as she closed the distance between them again.

"We need to take a shower"

For a moment she was confused about what he was talking about, but then he turned her around to face the door.

"Unless you want everything to look like that" he said as he leaned into her from behind her.

"Darn it! That door used to be white you know" she answered as she looked at the door that now had a big mud print on it.

"Why don't we continue in the shower then" she heard him say as he wrapped his arms around her, so he could pull her closer to him again.

She smiled as she felt the mask against her neck and she could hear him breath in her scent.

"Well why don't you show me the way then"

His arms tightened around her and before she knew it he was lifting her to the bathroom.

* * *

As soon as they had gotten inside the bathroom she turned on the shower, since it always took a little while to heat up.

She turned around to face Bane again and she let her hands trace over the sides of the mask. He raised his hand up to her lips and traced them with his fingers. It seemed for a moment that his thoughts were somewhere else and it confused her a little, but then he seemed to snap out of it as he put his hands on her waist to pull her against him again.

His masked was at her neck again and she could feel the mouth piece scratch against her neck.

"You are so beautiful" she heard him whisper almost so low that she couldn't hear it. She pressed her body against him and she let her hands move down to his waist again.

"I think it's time for us to get in the shower, so why don't we get rid of these clothes" she said as her fingers went inside the band of his boxer briefs and in one quick movement she had them off him.

She turned her head as so she could kiss the side of his mask and she felt his hands work on her bra before they moved down to her underpants.

Once they were both naked she felt him push her backwards into the shower and she felt the hot water hit her back.

The water was hitting them both now and kissed down his neck to his shoulder, where she let her head rest for a bit. She felt his hands move over her body and she could feel herself getting more wet now. It felt so good to have his body surround her like this.

She moved her hands over his body again and she felt him shiver against her touch. As she reached his waist she let her hands travel along the muscles in his legs before she stroked his member with one of her hands.

He groaned against her neck and she felt him grab onto her breast and she gasped at the sudden contact. She felt his hands starting to massage her breast and she moaned against his shoulder.

His hands soon moved down her body and she shivered as his hands moved over stomach and down to her wet core.

She moved against his hand as he ran a finger over her clit.

"Looks like someone is a little impatient" she heard him say and she was almost sure that he was smiling as she felt him tease her entrance with his fingers.

She hissed a little at him and then bit down on his shoulder to kind of warn him. The water from the shower washing away the blood that was coming from the little scratch she made on his shoulder.

For a moment she just watched his blood follow the water down his body, and she felt his first finger enter her. She groaned and moved her body against his fingers. It felt so good to have him touch her like that. Her fingers followed the little trail of blood down his body until her hand was on his member again.

She traced her fingers over the tip of it and then down the full length of it, as she reached the base of his member she wrapped her hand around it and stroked him.

His fingers moved faster inside her and heard him moan against her ear. She stroked him a little faster and she felt him ground himself against her. She could feel how hard he was and it turned her on even more.

His mask felt cold against her neck and she started to feel as if her body was on fire. It felt so good the way he was moving his fingers inside her.

"Please don't stop" she moaned against his shoulder and she felt him move his hand a little faster. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge. She tried to move her hand on his member at the same pack as his fingers inside of her.

Then she reached the edge and she felt her walls cramp around his fingers, and she felt him push hard against her hand. She felt him cum in her hand as she was cuming around his fingers.

She felt him reposition them and she felt the tip of his member starting to enter her. He was moving slowly inside of her as he was trying not to hurt her.

When he was all the way in she felt him stop and for a moment the only sound that was heard was the noise of the running water.

After a few minutes he started to move slowly inside her but it soon changed to a more steady pack, and she felt him lift her up against the wall. She put her legs around his waist to get him closer and she moved her hands over his back muscled. When she found the scar on his spine she started to move her fingers over it, as if she was trying to remove it from his body.

He groaned and started moving faster inside of her and she could feel her release coming closer. She grabbed harder onto his back as if she was trying to get his body to melt into hers.

"Please don't stop Bane" she heard herself say.

Then her climax hit her and she squeezed her walls around his member as she felt him coming inside her.

For a moment he just held her against the wall and she felt herself drawing circles on his back. His chest was raising and falling against her chest and she started to trace small circles on his back.

After a moment he put her down to the floor again and for a moment she didn't feel like her legs could hold her.

She smiled up at him as she reached up to trace the front of the mask and she felt like staying like this forever with him. His eyes were searching hers for a moment and she was sure he could read all her emotions in her eyes. Then she felt his finger tips on her lips and she smiled back at him as she reached for the soap.

"I think we better wash up now before this shower goes cold on us" she said as she was putting soap on him. She could see the crinkles at his eyes and she knew he was smiling at her behind the mask.

He was up to something she just knew that and something inside of her was telling her that this would be a long shower.

* * *

The next morning she woke up to an empty bed and she was wondering how she had ended up here in the first place.

She stretched a little bit and she felt hand touch something on the pillow beside her, and she grabbed it to see what it was.

It was some kind of note and as she was reading it she realized it was from Bane.

_I'm sorry for leaving you like this but I have to finish my business with the League of Shadows._

_Thanks for all your help._

_Bane_

For a moment she was just starring at the note and she wasn't really sure what to do.

After a while she got up and got dressed and headed for the piano.

She let her fingers run over the keys and she could feel all the feelings starting to rise inside of her.

Why would he go back to them?! After all they did to him. It didn't make any sense and what about all that happened between them. Was it just something for him to pass the time with?

She was so tired of having the League of Shadows interfere with her life all the time and she was tired of people always leaving her behind. Her eyes fell on one of the songs sitting by the piano and her fingers started to move as started to play the song.

_You've got the words to change a nation_

_But you're biting your tongue_

_You've spent a life time stuck in silence_

_Afraid you'll say something wrong_

_If no one ever hears it how are we gonna learn your song_

_So come on, come on_

_Come on, come on_

_You've got a heart as loud as lions_

_So why let your voice be tamed?_

_Baby, we're a little different_

_There's no need to be ashamed_

_You've got the light to fight the shadows_

_So stop hiding it away_

_Come on, come on_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream till the words dry out_

_So put it in all of the papers,_

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it_

_Read all about it oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_At night we're waking up the neighbors_

_While we sing away the blues_

_Making sure that we remember yeah_

'_Cause we all matter too_

_If the truth has been forbidden_

_Then we're breaking all the rules_

_So come on, come on_

_Come on. Come on,_

_Let's get the TV and the radio_

_To play our tune again_

_It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events_

_There's no need to be afraid_

_I will sing with you my friend_

_Come on, come on_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream till the words dry out_

_So put it in all of the papers,_

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it_

_Read all about it oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people_

_So when did we get so fearful?_

_Now we're finally finding our voices_

_So take a chance, come help me sing this_

_Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people_

_So when did we all get so fearful?_

_And now we're finally finding our voices_

_So take a chance, come help me sing this_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream till the words dry out_

_So put it in all of the papers,_

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it_

_Read all about it oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream till the words dry out_

_So put it in all of the papers,_

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it_

_Read all about it oh_

Her fingers stopped as the song ended and she felt like everything had cleared now.

She had to get away from here and she had to stop the League of Shadows from what they were doing.

She had to go to Gotham.

**Sorry guys this is where the story ends :) But don't worry it will be continued in another story so I hope that you guys will follow that one as well :) I don't know the name of the story yet but I have an idea about the story so keep an eye out :) So goodbye for now and I will try to continue the story soon :)**


End file.
